Twilight In Tokyo
by TrebleJazz
Summary: The Twilight gang takes a vaction to modern day Tokyo! But what happens when they run into InuYasha and Kagome? Cannon pairings. Rated T for safety! Contains romance, adventure, friendship, and humor. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everone! Welcome to my castle I have trapped you! Mwahaha! **

**Just Kidding!**

**Anyways, I would like to introduce the very first chapter of my Inuyasha/Twilight crossover. The point of this story is that basically, our Twilight characters will be having some adventures with our Inuyasha charactors! Okay so, you will see that the Japanese characters in here can speak both English and Japanese. So, let's just pretend that Tokyo schools teach both languages. Ok?**

**Secondly, this story is third person, and will change from one persons thoughts to the other randomly, I will sometimes put a bar in between thought changes.**

**Thirdly, thoughts will be in italics!**

**Disclaimer (I hate doing these): I don't own InuYasha or Twilight... :(**

**Oh and I sometimes use Japanese words so here are a few translations..**

**Youkai = Demon**

**osuwari= sit**

**hanyou= Half demon**

**Kouga= koga**

**kikyou= kikyo**

x x

"Bella get your butt back her!" The petite vampire strggled to keep herself at human pace while running after her best friend/sister-in-law. _Damn Carlisle and his 'blend in' rules_, she thought sourly. Alice had only wanted Bella to try on a couple (or forty) outfits. It's not every day you get to take a vacation to Tokyo, Japan.

x x

Bella knew that she couldn't hide from Alice much longer, considering that she was, well, Alice, and that she could easily sniff her out.

_All I have to do is find the guys and then Edward will surely help me_. _I can't believe I even agreed to let Alice take me shopping in the first place, but once she plays that 'I never had a human life and vacation to Japan' card it's kinda hard to say no. Knowing Alice though she's probably been here dozens of times already._

The first clue that lead her to believe she had been tricked by that little pixie was when Alice began to go straight to the major designer shops first. Then, Alice began to navigate her way through the stores like she had designed the places herself. Not to mention when the sales associates greeted her by name, heck, one even invited her to her daugther's birthday party. Or, at least that's what Alice said because Bella couldn't read or speak Japanese (unlike Alice who seemed to be very fluent in it).

It was pretty easy for her to make her way through the crowds because of her intensified vision and cordination skills, but Tokyo was _very _populated. She recieved many outcries of both English and Japanese words when she bunped into someone. Some of the English words were the equivalent of high school students, and, by judging them, she didn't want to know what any of the Japanese ones meant.

A stike of hope shot through Bella when she saw the English translation under one of the signs to a shop that said, 'Thrift Store'. This was her lucky day! There was absolutly no way in hell that Alice would go in there!

Bella ran (well as fast as she was allowed) into the shop, stopping behind a section of racks.

That's when she heard them.

Well, it would of been hard _not_ to here them.

At the back of the store, next to a rack translated "Mens wear", were two people screaming at each other like crazy.

"QUIT BEING SO STUBBERN AND JUST PICK OUT SOME CLOTHES ALREADY!" A girl who appeared to be around the age of 15 was screaming at a boy who looked her age or a bit older. He was screaming back.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THESE CLOTHES KAGOME! FIRST OF ALL, THEY STINK, AND SECOND, YOUR FUTURE CLOTHES LOOK WIERD!" The boy himself was wierd. He wore a red kimono outfit with a baseball cap, and he had long, white/silver hair. But what caught Bella off guard the most was the fact that he had gold eyes.

Just like hers.

"I-NU-YA-SHA," The girl chanted in an sing-song, yet ominous, voice. Her eyes glazed darkly, and Bella was surprised to see a human act so scary.

"Uh-oh," The boy (who's name was apparently Inuyasha) gulped, and shrank away from her.

"SIT BOY!" she screamed, repeating the word 'sit' again and again until the boy was groaning, his head buried in the hole now shaped exactly like him.

Bella couldn't help but stare.

Then, before she could say 'Emmett is way weaker than me' (that was her new favorite saying), she heard a distinct cry from a very distinct vampire.

"ISABELLA CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIDE FROM ME IN A THRIFT STORE! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU EVEN THAT STUPID BROTHER OF MINE WON'T BE ABLE TO RECKONIZE YOU! YOU'LL BE A GIGANTIC PILE OF ASHES AND PURPLE SMOKE!"

"Oh shit," Bella cursed from where she was at.

She had been found.

x x

Kagome couldn't believe how honestly difficult Inuyasha was being today.

_Well, isn't he always difficult though?_

Yah, he was.

She was busy watching the hanyou taking his face out of the now Inuyasha-shaped ground when she heard a chime-like voice scream,

"ISABELLA CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIDE FROM ME IN A THRIFT STORE! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU EVEN THAT STUPID BROTHER OF MINE WON'T BE ABLE TO RECKONIZE YOU! YOU'LL BE A GIGANTIC PILE OF ASHES AND PURPLE SMOKE!"

That apparently woke Inuyasha up. He jumped off the ground like a bullet, grabbing Kagome by her wrist and pulling hard behind a large bin of donated purses.

"What is wrong with you Inuyasha, let go of me!" She half yelled, half whispered.

"I smell something," He stated, positioning himself protectively in front of her.

"A Youkai?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's different, it's not demonic at all. Like, sweet and demonish, but yet, not," Inuyasha looked very flustered as he tried to explain it.

"Stay here," he commanded, walking away toward the source of the yelling.

Yeah right, like she was going to let him have all the fun.

Kagome stood and followed.

Inuyasha just shook his head.

x x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SOOO SORRY GUYS! I took WAY too long to update, but I'm here now!**

**I know Alice is kinda OC, but my favorite part about Alice is her shoppingness (Is that a word?) and when she kidnaps Bella. So, I put those together. I know that I also put in a LOT of authors comments throughout the story, but I want to make sure you all understand me and laugh a lot!**

**Remember:**

***sentences in italics are thoughts**

**Disclaimer (for people who actually read these stupid things): I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight... *sniff*...**

**

* * *

****About a mile away from Alice and Bella:**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Jacob were sitting at a little cafe/book shop on the edge of town. Alice had somehow managed to drag Bella away shopping while Renessmee, Esme, and Rosalie went to see some movie with Shila Buff and John Cena. **(A/N: I have no clue how they would understand it but just roll with me)**

"ISABELLA CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIDE FROM ME IN A THRIFT STORE! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU EVEN THAT STUPID BROTHER OF MINE WON'T BE ABLE TO RECKONIZE YOU! YOU'LL BE A GIGANTIC PILE OF ASHES AND PURPLE SMOKE!"

"Alice," all of the guys sighed in unison.

Edward began to stand up, "I guess I had better head over to see what's wrong this time."

"Hold on," Emmett interjected, "there's a pretty good chance Alice will attack Bella this time, and I would love to see a cat fight. I'm coming." He began to stand up.

Jacob stood too, "I'd like to have a reason to leave this place, these books give me the creeps," he took a sip of his latte and left his seat.

"You hate anything that makes you use your brain," Edward replied.

"Humph," Jacob grumbled, "you sound just like Nessie."

"She is my daughter," Edward calmly reminded him.

"Don't remind me."

"Well, I don't want any harm to come to Bella either, but I also wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of Alice's anger...Again," Jasper looked as if he were torn between the two ideas, but he too soon stood.

They all looked to where the only remaining mythical creature sat in his seat.

Carlisle looked at the group,"I think I'll go and find the others to inform them of this occurrence."

"So, in other words, you're afraid of Alice too," Jacob looked at the vampire, a sly smile on his face.

Carlisle didn't say anything.

The rest of the guys headed out.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, Alice was walking out of the thrift store, dragging Bella by her shirt collar. Bella looked completely pissed off, but didn't want to cause a larger scene by freeing herself from Alice. **(A/N: just imagine Bella kicking Alice across Tokyo)** A crowd was forming around the two strange American girls.

Edward and Jasper went to help Bella.

Emmett sniffed the air and looked over at Edward who was trying to pry Alice from Bella.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

Edward breathed through his nose sharply and stiffened.

Jacob saw Edward's reaction and asked Emmett, "Hey steroids guy, what's the problem?"

"Dude! First of all, I'm not on steroids. Second, just take a whiff of this place," Emmett replied, sounding more than a little ticked off at Jacob's comment.

Jacob, who had been avoiding using his nose to keep the smell of vampires away from his nostrils, took a sharp breathe and replied to Emmett, "It smells like me, but at the same time it's got a humanoid smell to it."

"It smells a hell of a lot better than you, Mutt," Jacob didn't have to look over his shoulder to see who was talking. There was only one Cullen who still called him mutt (other than Edward, but this voice was girl-ish).

"Nice to see you too, Blondie," Jacob said sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing back so fast? the movie can't of been over yet," Jasper asked.

"We heard Alice," The three girls said in unison.

"Of course," replied the guys.

"Jacob!" Renessmee bolted to Jacob's side, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. This caused his face to redden to where he looked strangely similar to a ripe tomato.

"Oh my goodness!" screeched Esme, in a very motherly way,"Alice! Stop that right now! You know better than to go this overboard! This always ends in catastrophe! Bella is her own person, _not_ a Barbie Doll!"

"Says you!" Alice voiced, "Bella is the perfect best friend, and now that she's not as strong she can't beat me up!"

Esme sweatdropped, _there is no way to get through to her. She won't listen to me anymore. Not to mention last year when we tried therapy. She sent the doctor out screaming that there was no way hell he would go back in a room with a psychopath like her. I might as well have her locked up myself._

Edward chuckled briefly when the memory of Alice chasing the psychologist out of his out office flashed through Esme's mind. He then gathered himself together, pried Alice away from his beloved (ignoring the very fierce kicks he received from Alice in the process), and sent Bella to Nessie for some air. Then, he turned to face the rest of his family. **(A/N: Our dear Carlisle is excluded for now considering he didn't know that Nessie, Esme, and Rosalie left the theater already)**

"Do you all smell that?" He asked, hoping someone might recognize this strange smell.

"No, I really don't," they heard a very arrogant voice answer, "how bout' you tell me what it is."

"Inuyasha," another voice scolded, "don't talk to them like that. They might be good people, not to mention there are civilians nearby and you're outnumbered."

The strange boy that had suddenly appeared cast an annoyed look toward the girl next to him, "I noticed you said _you_ not _we_, Kagome."

"Well," the girl drew out the word shyly for a few moments.

"Whatever," the boy looked toward the bystanders surrounding the group, "if you people wanna live to see another day I suggest that you take a hike. Now."

The people around the shop quickly departed, leaving only The Cullens, Jacob, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Why don't you _things_ tell us what's going on here?" Inuyasha was in his sarcastic battle mode and his arrogance wasn't really helping anything.

Edward began to sift through the thoughts going through the two's heads. The strange boy's were along the lines of: _They've got to be some sort of demon, but I just can't figure out what kind. There scent is way off. Damnitt. _While the girl's thoughts were more concerned: _Oh great, I hope Inuyasha doesn't go too far overboard this time. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time he tried to kill a demon in my time(a brief image of Inuyasha destroying/helping her school's festival flashes through Edward's mind)._

Edward was confused by them both. '_Demons'_? '_My time'? _Did that mean that this guy was from a different time? _Well, that would explain the way he's dressed. But it still doesn't explain his ears._

"Oh! There you all are! I see all is in order with Bella and Alice," Carlisle had suddenly arrived upon the scene where Edward stood. A thought arrived in Edward's mind from a very peeved Alice: _He ran here! He broke his own rules and ran here! What a hypocrite!_

"What's going on here Edward? These people don't seem to be of our classification. What are they?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Jacob answered.

Edward, being way more level-headed than Jacob reanswered Carlisle, "As you can see, the girl is a definete human, and the boy has some odd scent. Like Jacob, a human, and something else all together. As to what they are, I'm not so sure-"

Edward was suddenly cut off by our favorite Hanyou.

"What I am is not of your damn buisness. So quite your blabbering and tell me what the hell you are."

"I noticed you said _me_ not _us_, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sing-song voice, mimicking him from before.

Inuyasha just stared at her, giving a look that said, _"Seriously? You're going to do this now?"_

Kagome just continued smiling.

"Could they be involved with the Volturi, Edward?" Bella was concentrating hard, attempting to grasp what could possibly be taking place now.

"I don't think so, Bella. Remember Volturi members don't joke around at all. **(A/N: Unless your Aro. I mean seriously what's that guy on, crack?) **And if they were with the Volturi they would be asking us _who_ we are not _what_," Edward was completly sure of this.

"I'm waiting," Inuyasha's hand was on his sword hilt, threatening to unleash Tetsaiga.

Emmett started laughing, "Sorry dude, but I doubt some puny little sword could kill us."

After reminding himself to later check with Kagome on what the term 'dude' meant, Inuyasha replied cockily, "Wanna bet?"

With an effortless pull of him arm, Inuyasha drew his sword.

**SOOOO SORRRY! I am really not trying to be mean! I want people to want to read the next chapter too so I'm going to put up a cliffhanger on this chapter!**


	3. I Hate Myself for This

NEVER MIND!

I know this is sudden and totally out of sorts, but with final exams coming up my head has been so jumbled.

Thanks to some amazing reviews (that I have only just know read) such as ones from "Cross your Heart for Me", I have decided to drag out this story a little longer.

(IF their are any ideas that would help me get past my writer's block please send a message to me.)

THANK YOU ALLL!


End file.
